kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: I.T.
Information Summary: Numbuh 362 The episode starts at the KND Moonbase where Numbuh 362 is talking to multiple people on multiple screens. Before finishing, Numbuh 362 is rudely interrupted by another operative. Soon, operatives swarm around her. One asked if she could tie his shoelaces and one asked about if her hat looked bad. While answering, Numbuh 362 is yet again hit by the wizbee and knocked onto the floor. After this, Numbuh 362 yells and orders for all the operatives to go to the KND Super Convention Center for a super secret meeting at 0500. The Meeting At the convention center, Sector V is extremely excited on whats going to happen. After several guesses Numbuh 4 rudely announces that whatever it is, it better be quick because he wants to go to the bathroom. In the crowd, one of the KND 44 twins, Numbuh 60, and a Jamaican agent can be seen. Numbuh 362 comes out and declares Kids Next Door rules with a response from the crowd and a extra sir. Just as Numbuh 362 is about to say something extremly important, Numbuh 4 asks if he could go to the bathroom. After Numbuh 4 complains Numbuh 362 says loudly, "OKAY, OKAY, JUST GO ALREADY!" Numbuh 4 and rushes to the bathroom. During Numbuh 4's rush to the washroom, Numbuh 4 trips near the other Numbuh 44 twin. Numbuh 362 continues her speech and ends up tagging Numbuh 86, the nearest one near her. Everbody gasps and Numbuh 362 and almost all the agents run away. Numbuh 86 runs in countless circles screaming shes it and doesn't know what to do. Numbuh 4 comes out and Numbuh 86 quickly tags him. The next scene shows Numbuh 4 chasing the operatives, unseen. Numbuh 362 looks to see if its safe. Numbuh 362 gives a sigh of relief and sees a hand. Numbuh 362 is surprised but its just Numbuh 1 who asks why Numbuh 362 wants to quit, calling her Rachel. Numbuh 362 sits on a railing next to a clear view of the city says the following, "Everbody knows being supreme leader isn't fun. That's why we have a stupid game of tag to pick whos the leader." Numbuh 1 says that shes a great leader and that broccoli ratings have gone down 6% since she came. Numbuh 1 says that once he thought that he'd be a great leader but there was to much pressure. Numbuh 362 asks when he realised that. Numbuh 1 claims, "Just now." Numbuh 1 than says that Rachel was choosen for this job because she's smart, organized and she knows just the right time to take a cookie break. Numbuh 362 says thanks but no thanks. She holds her hand for Nigel to shake it but Nigel says that she shouldn't want to because he's it. Before Nigel leaves, he wishes Rachel good luck. In the credits, Numbuh 5, 3 and 2 were laughing at something in the biloculars and Numbur 1 saw it and yells "Oh come on! I told you guys two weeks ago to tell Numbur 4 that that the game was over!" Numbur 4 was still hiding in his box outside the base. TAG The next scenes show the people it trying to get other people. Here is a list: ---- Numbuh 3 is in her H.I.P.P.I.H.O.P and chases Numbuh 65.3 in the city. The machine crashes into Herbie. Numbuh 65.3 is proclaimed it and Kuki happily states that she isn't it anymore. ---- Numbuh 13 is asking a hot dog seller what hot dogs he can have. The seller claims that if he doesn't have the money, he's out of luck. Numbuh 13 ignores this and asks again. Numbuh 65.3, exhausted, comes along and tags Numbuh 13. Numbuh 13 celebrates but a mob of kids who don't want him to be leader pounce on Numbuh 13. A voice cries that Numbuh 23 is it. ---- Air crafts in the sky are racing and dodging. Numbuh 23 shoots a T.A.G.G. (Totally Am Gonna Getcha) missile with a giant hand attached towards an air craft. The T.A.G.G. hits the air craft, and Numbuh 23 declares that Numbuh 44 is it. Both Numbuh 44s are inside and they tag each other constantly. ---- Below, Numbuh 1-Love is drinking a fruit smoothie and one of the twins creeps up on the Jamaican operative. Numbuh 1-Love, without looking, holds out a Splaker and threatens the twin. Numbuh 44 spots a soft drink server and tags her. Numbuh 44 then dives into the ocean with the it person right behind. ---- At the KND Deep-Sea Labaratory, the operatives there escape in escape pods when the soft drink server comes there. ---- The next several scenes show several treehouses with the people who get tagged in them. New Supreme Leader Numbuh 2 is attacked by Numbuh 5. After a battle with their vehicles, Numbuh 2 is tricked into being it. Back at the Rainbow Monkey Cemetary, Numbuh 362 is hiding behind the trees where Numbuh 1 is also. He tells her that he isn't it anymore and offers a shew peelet. Numbuh 362 accepts the pellet and looks at the moon and says that whoever's it must be totally wetting themeselves right now. Numbuh 2, at the KND Moonbase, claims that he's tottally wetting himself at the moment. With the KND Code Module, he finds an operative last-second and unfortunately tags Father. (commercial) Back at the convention center, the Kids Next Door are complaining. Numbuh 65.3 states that only a KND operative can be a leader. Father says he's a leader due to the events in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. Numbuh 86 and a D.O.D.O.H squad comander try to decommission him but Father says that he gets to make up the rules because he's the new supreme leader. Numbuh 362 confirms this to everyones distaste. Father than starts a speech that he'll get rid of the world's broccolli supply. All the operatives are happy except for Sector V who don't believe Father. Back inside the Convention Center, Numbuh 362 sits on the railing, crying. Numbuh 1 appeares and asks whats wrong. Numbuh 362 says she's too ashamed to go back to her Sector. Back at the KND moonbase, the DCFDTL discover that Father is going to increase the world's broccoli supply by making all the treehouses into broccoli and the only way to eliminate this threat is to eat it. The delightfuls laugh nervously and Father sends them away. At the treehouse, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 escape the broccoli. They discover Father's fiendish plan and go to defeat him. But before they do anything, the Delightfuls come and attack the duo in a spider machine. The two operatives are handed over to Father, and after two attempts to get Father to tag them it finally works. Numbuh 362 panicks at being it and tags the delightfuls who tag Father and run away screaming. But the duo still have a chance till noon for Father to tag them. After avoiding Father's clones that he created to stop them, the delightfuls actually help by giving the two the Code Module to find the real Father and not the clones of him. Numbuh 1 is hasty to believe this, but Numbuh 362 claims that no one likes broccoli, not even the delightfuls. Back at Father's real hideout, Father asks himself if he should've made more clones. Numbuh 1 and 362 come in with the code module but Father unleashes a crop of broccoli on them blocking their way to Father. Numbuh 1 gives up all hope but then Numbuh 362 heroicly saves the day by eating through the broccoli and threatining to give Father broccoli forcing him to tag her. In the end, Numbuh 362 returns as the new Supreme Leader. During her speech though, she gets hit by a wizbee but controls her anger and throws the wizbee telling the operative who threw it to go long. Trivia *Numbah 1 tries to flatter Father to get him to say tag by asking if he had a new sillouette suit on. But we don't know this is a sillouete suit until the movie which happens in between Seasons 5 and 6. *In the credits, Numbuh 1 ask his team to tell Numbuh 4 the game is over, but 2 days later, Numbuh 1 discovers that his team hasn't told Numbuh 4 yet and they were watching him hiding under a box that says "Numbuh 4 not under here" through a pair of binoculars. I.T.